Family Bonding Time
by Lethe the Dragon
Summary: The male kids of the Big Three play Pokémon. Oh, what could go wrong here? I told myself this wasn't going to be slash and it was going to be a brofic. At least I succeeded at one of those two things. Please read and review. Percy, Jason and Nico aren't with each other.


Title: Family Bonding Time- The Chaos It Causes

Fandom: Percy Jackson, ignores a lot (A LOT I'm telling you) of canon stuff

Disclaimer: I don't own the amazingness that is Percy, Nico, and Luke sadly. Also I am not an older person who has a dick (ya know, male), I have a vagina and am only 14 (teenage girl). Don't own the gods, old stuffy, pain-in-the-arse, horny (according to Childe of Demon and Demon on . I am endorsing their yaoi, not their porn. Nyx, spinhina.) Greeks. Also don't own Pokémon or Ds. Wish I could own Apollo and Hermes. But I don't. Sadly. This story's mine though!

Warnings: Yaoi, Pokémon, Percyness (yes, I just made that a word)

Pairings: Jason/Leo, Nico/Stolls, Percy/Hermes

Characters: Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo, Percy Jackson, Hermes, Connor Stoll, Travis Stoll, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean

Summary: The male kids of the Big Three play Pokémon. Oh, what could go wrong here? I told myself this wasn't going to be slash and it was going to be a brofic. At least I succeeded at one ofthose two things

* * *

><p>"What the hell man! Why are you guys double-teaming on me?" Jason exclaims as he looked at his blue DS, stickered with a lightning bolt. He, Nico the "The Ghost King" and Percy-fucking-Jackson the Hero of Olympus, twice, were playing Pokémon and Percy was whipping his ass.<p>

Percy looked up from the tiny screen where he was watching his Swampart repeatedly use Earthquake and Magnitude to one-hit KO Jason's electric Pokémon team. "We're not dude." Replied Percy, getting up from lying on his stomach on his bed, looking genuinely puzzled. "Why do you think that?" They were in Percy's cabin because it was the least creepy, what with the Greek fire torches in Nico's and Jason's dad's all-seeing statue in his. Ugh. It was really hard for him and Leo play hide the salami when his dad was watching his every move.

"Because you're using Ground type moves! And you're a Water/Ice trainer!" Jason said.

Nico sighed and answered him. "Swampart is a Ground/Water type. Plus you know how both of our fathers control and aspect of the earth?" He looks over at Jason who nods, so he continues. "And how we agreed to use Pokémon of the same type as our powers?" Jason nods again, not knowing where this train of thought is going.

Percy closes his white with blue polka-dot stickered DS and puts it down on the table by his bed and continues for Nico. "So we had to split it up somehow and we finally decided that I would keep Water and Ice and would also get Ground while he kept his Ghost and Dark and gained Rock."

Jason looks back and forth between the two and after an awkward moment of silence, says "That's no fair, you guys have 3 types and I only have 2." Percy smirks at him and then gives Nico a looks and they did their weird mind read thing.

"That's what you get for having a weak dad"

"Nico, don't be mean"

"Then what type should he get? Huh, you tell me that then."

"We already agreed on it just a moment ago, remember?"

"Oh ya, Jason-" Nico looks over at Jason to see him shuddering. "Hey man, what's the matter?"

"Do you guys know how creepy that is?"

It was Nico's time to smirk and look back at Percy.

"That's"

"Why"

"We"

"Do"

"It"

"Pikachu." They say alternating on each word.

Percy, fed up with all the dancing around the topic, just comes out and says, "Jason, we're giving you Fairy." And then snickers.

"I thought you weren't going to judge because I was gay and with Leo." Jason says while scowling.

Nico rolls his eyes and replies "Really man? I'm gay as a one of those males from the Fruits Basket crap you read a couple days ago and am with the Stolls. You actually think I'm mocking you?" (No offence to Fruits Basket fans, I'm a fan but there is so many gay Sohmas it's not even funny. I've lost track of whose straight, who has a beard and who's gay a fucking rainbow.) Afterword's he smirks again and looks at Percy and says while looking him straight in his sea-green eyes "Anything to confess Percy?" Percy reaches out and slaps him in the face, his anger easily seen.

Jason, looking at him weirdly and seeing Nico holding his face says, "Did you really just bitch-slap him in the face?"

"Yes, Jason, yes I did. Nico, broadcasting I'm gay isn't something that I really wanted to do, you dickwad. It's bad enough that Annabeth, Rachel, and you know. Oh, and Thalia too. Jason definitely didn't need to know"

Jason (I am getting so sick of writing their names) literally drops his jaw and exclaims, "Perce, you're gay? WTF! Welcome to the club! Are you with someone?"

Percy raises his hands in the air and shouts, "Can we just get back to Pokémon instead of focusing on my love life?!"

"No, and HA! You are going out with someone. I mean you now have a love life again after Annabeth left you for Piper and Reyna." At this point Nico glares right at Jason, saying with his eyes 'Get a new topic or my zombies with drag you to hades' Jason shudders and continues what he was saying but with a topic, "So, are you dating? I want a straight answer."

"No, yes, maybe? I don't know, it's complicated. The guy I'm dating isn't really clear with what we are." In the background, Jason hears Nico muttering about how it's a god who is being a huge dick and is leading Percy on and if he is, he was going to kill him. "Anywhoooo, back to Pokémon!"

Jason rolls his eyes and says, "Dude, quit trying to change the topic. And you're with a GOD! Holy Juno, I knew you were a good catch but I didn't realize a god would go for you." Percy scowls and turns his I'm-going-to-de-ball-you-with-a-rusty-spoon-and-then-feed-you-to-my-pet-hellhound glare onto Nico.

"First of all, you two, besides my mom, are the only two to know. Second, NICO! I told you not to tell anyone I was dating a god. It's somewhat okay with saying I'm gay but telling them I'm with a god is a huge NO!" Percy says while still giving the Son of Hades a glare. "What's next? Are you going to tell him it's Hermes! Wait. Fuck. Crap, Jason you did not just here what I said." Percy exclaims while biting his lip.

There was a knock on the door of the cabin that they had been holed up in and then the door opened. Much to Jason's surprise, Nico's amusement, and Percy's aggravation, it was Lord Hermes who had come to see if Percy was up for a date.

"Percy, my gorgeous sea prince, do you wish to join me for a date in Chicago? WE are going to see a wonderful play and then eat at a really good barbeque joint. I'm sure you'll love it."

As said before, the gorgeous sea prince blushed and his face took on a goofy grin, "I'm sure anything you picked out is lovely. Give me 30 minutes to get dressed and kick Jason and Nico out."

Nico rolls his eyes and grabs Jason's arm to drag him out but not before grabbing his and Percy's DS. He shoves Jason out onto the porch of the cabin and pauses and turns back and says, "Perce, I'm borrowing your DS" Here he put quotation marks around borrowing. Percy grumbles about how he is taking on far too many of his two boyfriend's traits. To which Hermes belatedly realizes that the son of Hades was dating his two sons, the Stolls. "Also, Lord Hermes, I don't care if you're my boyfriends' dad, if you hurt Percy I will find a way to torture you and send you to Tartarus." With that said he turns on heel and walks out.

The Sea Prince looks over at Hermes and says, "He won't have to do it because I already would have personally. But of course, not before I let my father torture you for a while. Trust me, I will do that."

"Have you now faith in me?" Percy interrupts with, "You are a god and I am a mortal, yes I have little faith in you being faithful to me."

"Percy, Percy, Percy." Hermes walks over to him and wraps his arms around him and kisses him wherever he can reach, besides his lips, between each word. "I" kiss "love" kiss "you" kiss "and" kiss "I" kiss "wouldn't" kiss "ever" kiss "cheat." kiss "I" kiss "would" kiss "even" kiss "limit" kiss "the" kiss "children" kiss "I" kiss "am" kiss "going" kiss "to" kiss "have" kiss "to" kiss "have." With that said he kisses Percy on the lips and pulls back. "You should get ready, I'll be back in 30 minutes."

Back outside the Poseidon Cabin:

Jason looks at Nico confused, "You knew about that?"

"Of course I did. I was upset that he finally figured out he was gay and he didn't like me, but I have the Stolls now so it's okay."

Ironically, right when Nico said Stolls, they appeared.

"What has gotten" Travis said loudly from Jason's left.

"Jason in such a" said Connor from Jason's right.

"Pissy mood? Does he need his firebug to release some frustration?" they crow together.

Jason blushes at the implication of the fact that he is fucking Leo. Well, it was true but he wasn't going to say that.

Of course, by all laws of Percy-luck, Leo had to appear right then and say,"OOOOOO, I love when Jason's frustrated. It makes the best sex out there." Jason face palms and glares at Nico and his boyfriends snickering. "What did I say that was so funny?"

Nico, between holding his stomach and gasping for breath, pushes out, "You gave us the blackmail of the century on Jay, thanks."

Percy pokes his head out and shouts "Keep it down you guys, also Jay, really? Really? Third base already?" and moves his head back inside his cabin before Jason can throw anything at him.

"Percy, I swear on Styx" thunder rumbles "If you don't take that back I am going to tell them who you are dating!" Jason shouts.

"Who is he dating Jason?" Travis asks.

Jason replies not really paying attention because he was looking at the cabin door, "Ask Nico, he was the first person to know."

Travis and Connor exchange looks and grab Nico to get the information out of him. They then dart off to their cabin. Nico yells back at Jason, "THANKS! NOW MY ASS IS GOING TO BE SORE AND I WON'T BE ABLE TO SIT FOR DAYS. I'M GONNA GET YOU BACK GRACE, COUNT ON IT!" Jason shudders but keeps looking at the door, waiting for Percy to come out and apologize when Annabeth and Piper come up holding hands, their hair messed up in a just had sex manner.

"What are you watching Percy's cabin for?" Piper asks, wondering what here ex was up to.

"He owes me an apology and I'm going to get it even if it kills me." Jason replies, still not looking away from the door. "PERCY, YOU HAVE TEN SECONDS TO APOLOGIZE OR I WITH FOLLOW THROUGH WITH MY OATH! TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN, SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE! Annabeth, Piper, Percy is dating Lord Mercury and they are pretty serious."

Piper's jaw drops but to Jason's surprise, Annabeth isn't surprised at all. "You aren't surprised at all Annabeth. Why?" he asks

"Percy, back when we were fighting in the Second Titan War, he had been in love with Luke. Luke had been Percy's first everything basically. Luke loved him too but only Thalia, Grover, his mom and I knew. I was his beard and he was mine. And no, he isn't using Lord Hermes, the Fates came to him in a dream and said he was never supposed to fall in love with Luke, it was Hermes, and that's why of all people, he fell for Luke because they looked almost identical. So the Fates transferred all his feeling for Luke onto Lord Hermes and it went from there. He may have told Nico he was gay first but the rest of us already knew he was gay." Annabeth says, taking a deep breath after that long explanation.

"You could have told me you knew, ya know." Says Percy from where he was leaning against the porch railing. The trio jumped because they hadn't realized he had been there.

"Seaweed Brain! How long have you been there?" There Annabeth pauses and looks Percy up and down and asks, "Got a date?"

Percy smiles and slings his body over the railing and lands right next to Piper. "Hey Beauty Queen, Wise Girl. Yes, I do have a date in a couple minutes. I'm excited."

Piper punches Percy in the shoulder and growls "Don't call me Beauty Queen. Leo has been rubbing of on you, hasn't he?" Only after she says that does Piper realize she shouldn't have phrased it like that to spare Jason the extra pain.

"No Leo hasn't been rubbing off on me." Here Percy smirks "He's been rubbing off on Jason. Ta ta ladies, Jason. My date is waiting for me at Thalia's tree." With that he walks off, his hand saluting them.

* * *

><p>That has to be the longest story I have ever written. Please review! I'd say read as well but to get down here, you would have had to have read it. But then again, you could have scrolled down. Never mind!<p>

Tell me if I should make a one-shot about Percy and Hermes date or how Nico and the Stoll brothers got together. Stuff like that!

Arigato,

Lethe ~d(-_-)b~


End file.
